someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Everything Will Be Okay
Such a nice day today, like nothing can ruin this day. I’m Garret Ross; I live in a normal family of seven in a nice quiet neighborhood of Symaritan. I don’t care really. I love my family and nothing matters. Deciding to enjoy the outdoors I laid in the backyard and watched the clouds drift by. The sound of the wind breezing by, the birds chirping, and the high pitch sound of a beeping fire alarm…wait an alarm? I got up quick and ran inside the house toward the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the area and started yelling about the fire. I couldn’t think of what to do in a situation like this. I’m a little meek to things of excitement. The fire spread over to the counters and fridge then the worst happened. My little sister, Mina, was too close to the fire and it consumed her. I started freaking out more, “Sister! Somebody please help her!” Hearing her cry out in pain and agony is unbearable. I wanted to help her but for some reason I couldn’t do it. My body still wanted to freak out and cry out to my sister. The door forced open and a fireman came in with an extinguisher. He pulled the pin and swept at the fire. Mina got covered in the foam but is released from the fire’s grasp. The fire died out with the fireman leaving the house without saying anything. Why? I wanted to say thank you but the door shut behind him before I could say anything. Everyone calmed down from the sudden event then walked away. No one noticed Mina was on fire and is now lying on the ground. She could be hurt or dead. Just the thought of her being dead…I really don’t like to think about it. My eldest brother, Samuel, went over to Mina to pick her up and carried her to her room. I felt so scared then from out of nowhere I heard a voice, “She caught on fire…aw well, it’s her own fault for being an idiot.” ''I turned to look around to see if it was my parents or uncle who said that. My uncle, Howard, sat in the dining room connected to the kitchen reading the newspaper as I looked at him saying,“How could you say that?” feeling disgusted by the remark. He gave me a strange look of question, “Say what, Garret?” “You said something about my sister.” “No I didn’t.” “I heard someone calling Mina an idiot.” “Garret, I didn’t hear anything. Are you sure you’re okay? I think you need to take a rest for a while.” “Yeah…I guess.” My hand reached to my temple and thought it over, ‘If he didn’t say it. Then who did?’ Shrugging it off I remembered Mina and ran over to her room and looked in. “Mina…Samuel, is she going to be okay?” “Yes, she’ll be fine. She just needs to rest.” I walked closer and brushed away some stray hair from her eyes. A thought hit my head saying why is she not burned? I looked over to Samuel and asked, “Why is she not burned?” Samuel looked down like he wanted to tell but shook it away. “Everything is alright. Leave her be and get some rest. You need it.” He patted my shoulder and left the room. I felt confused and worried about him but more toward my sister. I gave one last look then left the room. As I went into my room and lay on my bed, my thoughts run over to my sister’s fire. Why she is not burned? What was that voice? And what is Samuel hiding? These thoughts swirl around in my head till I got a headache from it. “Calm down, Garret. You’re just tired and need some rest. Yeah. Everything will be alright.” The feeling of comfort took over me and I felt relaxed…until I heard that voice again. ''“Mina survived this time. Hmph! Aw well, plenty from where that came from. Hehehe.” ''I shot up and looked around, “Who are you?!” I kept looking around and around, nothing. There is no one in the room then the voice spoke again. ''“This and that…so many ways to die…which one to choose?” This voice…it’s coming from above. I looked up in slight fear as it spoke again. “Oh yes! Now I know! Valerie shall be next…I would love to see her die from…a heart attack.” I couldn’t believe what I just heard. My cousin Valerie is…going to die? Out of fear I ran out the room and went upstairs to check on her. I reached her door and took a deep breath; I hoped to god that what I heard is not true. I twisted the handle and cracked it open so I can see inside. My eyes see Valerie dancing around in her room to some pop music and didn’t seem ill or anything. She looked healthy to me and that’s the good news. As I closed the door to leave, I heard someone struggling and a loud thump. I turned back around and opened the door. My eyes went wide at what I saw. Valerie is on the ground with her hand on her chest crying out in pain. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything until I felt someone shove me to the side. Samuel ran in and held her close to him like he is coaxing her. He whispered something to her but I only caught the last part of it. “…Shh…everything will be okay.” She stopped moving and went limp. My brother’s hand went up to her eyes and closed them to make it seem like she went to sleep. There was no emotion from his face, no tear was shed, he seemed too calm like he seen this happen many times before. The rest of the family, even Mina, came bursting through and seen Valerie dead. Everyone cried, I even teared up for I couldn’t do anything about it. My brother could have done something but he didn’t. He let it happen. Why? What the hell is going on?! I heard a laugh from above that made my insides turn then it spoke, “This is only the beginning…my will, will be done.” No funeral was held for her. I asked why but all I got was…nothing. I sat in my room thinking something strange is going on. My thoughts kept wondering on and on about what happened. What did Samuel tell Valerie and why was he so calm? And that voice! What the hell is with that voice! I’m starting to lose my mind over this. That voice is now heard throughout the day and night. Mocking my family, telling its plans, laughing at any sight of danger, I can barely think any more. One thought did come to my mind though…is this…the voice of god? No, it can’t be! He wouldn’t do this, right? It felt like days went by and my parents grew older with silver blue hair on their heads. I knew one day they will pass on and the house will be under my brother’s name. At least that will be taken care of but I fear that he might not be… My birthday came. I became an adult through my family’s eye. Days passed till today that I never heard that voice again. Maybe it moved on, whatever it was. Howard read the paper today and said that some family from a couple houses down, the one with this weird guy whose skin looked light purple, is killed by mysterious mishaps. They all died in various ways: electrocution, burning alive, heart attack, a foreign object falling from the sky, and so on. The heart attack and the burning one caught my ears. Maybe that voice moved on to that family and tortured them to death. My wish from my birthday was for that voice to go away from here. Maybe I did something wrong. I didn’t want anyone to be harmed by it. It’s my fault, it’s my entire fault toward that family. I’m sorry. The voice came back, I felt kind of glad. Maybe my family will be good enough for it to be gone forever. The voice spoke to me again, “Three will die today…let’s begin the game.” My sanity might be gone completely now. I actually replied with a smile on my face, “Yes, I want to see them die.” My body seemed to move on its own toward the backyard. I looked from the living room window and I see my uncle in the pool, just swimming around like a normal day. “You must be next…die.” As soon as I said that his body was suddenly pulled down. He struggled to rise up for air but couldn’t keep afloat. His struggle ended and his body floated limply as his life is gone. “He’s dead…Uncle Howard is dead…MY UNCLE IS DEAD!!!” Everyone heard my voice and gathered around to see. They yelled and cried seeing his body, except for Samuel of course, then mother looked at me. “Why didn’t you help him?” I simply said, “It was god’s will.” Mother looked at me with a scared expression. She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me to see if I was joking. “Honey, what are you saying? Please?” The voice spoke again, “Let’s make her burn.” “Yes, my lord.” Mother felt scared and confused, “Dear, what are you talking about?” “Do you not hear the voice? It’s calling for you.” “Garret, please. What voice? Please stop this? You’re scaring me.” When she said that, we both smelled something burning. Then she suddenly jumped back clasping her body as she ignited into flames. Her blood curdling scream rang out as my father tried to put out the flames. “Allison! No! Allison!” “ANTHONY!!!” my mother cried out her dying word to him. My father yelled out but for nothing. The flames died out as my mother lay dead on the floor. I kept a subtle smile on my face knowing there is one more to go today and I know who it is. “Garret!” father looked at me with an angry look. “Who is this voice? Who is this GOD you speak of? Tell me…tell me!” He grabbed my shirt and dragged me closer. “Tell me!” I started to laugh then said, “Did you not know? It’s god. And let his will be done.” “What are you talking about?” “God is after you now. You better say your prayers and hope for the best” My laughter burst out as his fear rose. He let go of me as he slowly backed up looking around. He dashed for the front door and out to the street. Father yelled out, provoking god to do his worst. Like a wish granted, a strike of lightning struck him down lighting the sky in a blinding light. I walked over to a window facing the front seeing his dead body on the street. “I hope he’s satisfied.” Samuel stood behind me with Mina next to him. “Samuel, you know who that voice is, do you?” “Yes, but it’s no god to me.” I turned around looking at him, “But it is god. Who else rule above?” Mina started to get scared and held onto Samuel. “Gare-Gare, you’re scaring me. Please stop this.” Her tears still flowed but her cry is silent. “Don’t worry, little Mina. Everything will be alright. You’ll see.” I reached my hand out toward her but she hid behind Samuel. My eyes went wide in surprise. She never did that to me. No one did that to me. I lowered my eyes in anger, “Fine, then live in hell for all I care.” Mina started to cough and hack. Samuel looked down at her with his usual emotionless face. Mina kept coughing then vomited on the floor but the color is a light blue color. “What is this? Big brother, help me. I’m scared!” her tear-filled eyes looked at him but he looked away. “Sorry Mina. It will pass soon. Everything will be okay.” She wheezed as she fell on the floor in her own filth then her eyes glazed over. “Brother…” “Oops, I did that by accident. Aw well. It was her time anyways.” The night drew over at its darkest as me and Samuel sat on the couch. I thought to myself, I haven’t done that in a while, maybe I’ll be spared along with my brother. “Brother, do we live in heaven or hell?” Samuel looked over to me and softly smiled, he rarely smiled. “My brother, we live in hell. It’s always been. We are nothing but pawns to play with.” I then felt my old self come in, that fear of the end. “Samuel…are we going…to die?” My brother looked up and sighed in a peaceful way. “Anytime soon now. Most likely I’ll go first so you can see what I see every time when I’m recreated.” “Recreated? What?” “We’re not blood brothers. There were other families I was with before they died. This ‘god’ must favor you like me. That’s why you hear ‘em.” “Brother, where do I go when I die?” He chuckled softly, “Into a dark void until you are recreated again.” I looked over to him and saw him change into an old man. I gripped his hand and teared up. “Brother! Don’t go!” He looked at me with sunken eyes and smiled weakly. “We’ll see each other again, in another life, my brother.” He closed his eyes and took his last breathe. I let go of his hand and cried to myself. I’m afraid to die. I don’t want to go in a horrible way. “One more to go. Well Garret, it’s time to say goodbye.” “Yes, my lord. I accept my fate. End my life the way you see fit.” I got up and stood in the middle of the room and I felt a sudden burst inside to shout out my last words. “Go ahead! Do what you will to me! I don’t care anymore! You turned my life into a hellish wasteland of death! Hear me god! I shall be reborn again and I will rule my next life! So take me! Take me!” I felt my throat close in to where I can’t breathe anymore. My knees gave in to let my body drop as I drew in my last breath. “Now it’s done… All your Sims in this household has died. Want to return to neighborhood? Well yes, of course! It’s time to make a new family. '' ''Garret and Samuel complete. Play this household? Yes. It’s time to play.” My name is Garret Bayonet. I live with a normal family of four along with my best friend who I grew up together with, Samuel. '''ARTHUR'S NOTE: '''Well this is my first creepypasta story. Besides the others on DA. If you can please, give me some feedback of this story so I can learn more of what I should do for the next line up of stories. Thank you and enjoy. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life